Dante Koryu
Dante Koryu, 'also known as in Japan, is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. Appearance Dante is a young boy of average height. He has green eyes, blonde hair with a blue, horn-shaped highlight on each side of his temple, and bronze colored, short eyebrows. Dante also has a red and yellow marking on both cheeks under his eyes. For his attire, Dante sports a white collared shirt with a red tie, a red fingerless glove for his left hand, teal baggy pants with light-blue suspenders hanging on the sides, white dress shoes, and a blue jacket with three lime stripes on each side, yellow sections on the sleeves and wrist collar, and a red "D" on the left jacket flap. Personality Dante is an optimistic, passionate, easy-going and earnest Blader. When Dante first saw Sword Valtryek defeat him with its golden aura, he was surprised and excited and it inspired him to make his own GaTinko bey. As shown several times throughout the season, Dante has a habit of making scary faces when nervous. He also has a bad habit of accidentally revealing his strategies to his opponents. He can also be quite over-confident if excited after winning a battle. Dante is very resilient and will keep on battling the same opponent until he takes them down. And just like Valt, Aiger, Lui and Phi, and Delta, Dante has a habit of talking to his bey, and has shown to have some form of resonance with his bey. Biography Background Once a member of the Spanish team BC Sol, the same team as Valt Aoi, he becomes inspired by the strength of Valt's new bey, Sword Valtryek, and decides to get a Gatinko bey of his own. Dante moves to Japan and joins Victories, a team managed by his uncle. ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Air Knight K4 Vertical Volcanic: Dante's Bey in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' before he got Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan. * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante's primary Beyblade in Attack Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. * Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Stamina Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Defense Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Dragon Shoot: Ace Dragon starts building up power by using the stadium slope, and then rushes at the opponent, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch and Aiger Akabane's Z Launch. * Bound Stinger: Ace Dragon hits the wall, and uses its Sting Disc to bounce off and gain even more speed. * Grand Beat: Like his Dragon Shoot, Grand Dragon attacks all over the place and sends the opponent up in the air. * Rock Crash: With the energy of the base layer, Rock Dragon quickly collides with the opponent's bey causing very drastic damage, similar to Valt Aoi's Genesis Whip. * Hyper-Flux Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Seer-iously!? Wizard Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - The Fiery Grand Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - All-In! Judgement Joker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Battle in the Sky!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - A Challenge to Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!]] Relationships Amane Kusaba Tango Koryu Tango is Dante's uncle. Quotes * "Time to get serious!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Dante, see Dante Koryu/Gallery. Trivia * Dante is the second Beyblade protagonist after Tyson Granger to use a Beyblade with a dragon motif. * Dante is the third main Beyblade protagonist whose name was changed in the English episodes, the first being Tyson Granger from the first Beyblade generation and the second being Aiger Akabane from Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Dante is the sixth blader in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher, the first five being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, and Phi. If one counts the Sword Launcher and Digital Sword Launcher as ripcord launchers, that would make Dante the seventh blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander. ** He is also the first Burst protagonist to use a ripcord launcher. * Dante shares the same appearance with his mother since they both have blonde and blue hair and green eyes. * Dante is the first main protagonist to not be the age of 11. * He also the first main protagonist that is an otaku, as revealed on Hiro Morita's Twitter account, thus makes him the youngest otaku character in anime, at just 10 years old. * Dante's last name, Koryu, is a reference to Kohryu, a dragon in Chinese lore who represents the element of Earth, one of the five elements of the Wu Xing. ** Kohryu also means "Rainbow Dragon", which is enforced by Dante's colorful attire reminiscent of a rainbow. * He has the same hair color as his mother. * Dante is the first Beyblade Burst main protagonist to not be from Japan, as according to the manga, he is from France. * Dante is the first main Burst protagonist to be an only child. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Victories Category:Team Leaders Category:BC Sol